Feed
by Kid-Yoshimitsu
Summary: Vincent, a former soldier of the Lich King's army has joined with the Forsaken brotherhood, he fights along side of them with no care who dies. But when he bonds with a young nightelf, that all changes. Read and Review. M for Sexual Content, Violence, Gor
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Here the prechapter for the upcoming story "Feed" which will revolve around the battle of Horde and Alliance and a Forsaken and a Nightelf who fall deeply in love. (Weren't expecting that would you?). Anyway, the rating is M due to extreme violence, some scenes for gore and mature sexual themes (I dont go into a complete gorey detail about the sex but its there).

Anyhow, heres the prologue, enjoy...

_I remember that day.. he sent me, I remember that day where I was just a mindless slave to his power... I am slave now to no one, I serve none except my brothers of the Horde... I am the Forsaken..._

_Before this great alliance heald by the brotherhood of the Horde, I was nothing but a slave to the Lich King. That bastard offered me eternal life after I claimed myself loyal to his army, and fought along side with no self control... He kept his promise, but to what life? A half life... a cursed life, a life that you cannot even taste your food or taste the air... Now, I raise my sword to the Forsaken, I shall kill anyone who stands in my way, I kill with a reason, but I kill with no feeling... I am Vincent._


	2. Call: Part I

Fog was thick in the Tarisfall Glades that night, not a light was shown throughout the thick trees that overlooked the grounds of Scarlet Monestary. It was an old Monestary, soon taken as a refuge point for the Scarlet Crusade after Loredaeron was taken. However, horrible things happened through those very doors. This was not just a settlement for the Scarlet Army to build up its numbers, but to "convert" people as well. Anyone of unknown identity ever found near a blade of grass touching that monestary was taken and tortured. Continueally they would ask many questions and many that you didnt even know the answer to.

Vincent blunk back to sight as he felt himself cuffed to a wooden board with metal chains latched to his wrists. Three men in red robes surrounded him.

"What the hell are you doing to me!?" he demanded. He began to roar in agony as he felt something hot touch the left side of his neck. He couldnt see fore some split moments due to recovering from being unconcious.

He shifted himself over. Interrigator Vishas stood beside him laughing manically as he heald a heated poker in his right hand. "Not a quiet one are you?" he toned. "Tell me.. everything"

The poker was shifted and panted into Vincent's chest. He screamed as he felt the heat battle through his skin.

"Tell me," Vishas cackled insanely, "Who do you work for!"

"Im not telling you sh-" Vincent was cut off by the searing pain he felt on his shoulder.

Vishas quirked a brow "Very-well them, I shall see to it we have more fun when I get back,"

Vishas and his men walked away from him leaving him cuffed alone in a dimly lit stone room. Vincent tugged at the chains as hard as he could but couldnt break free.

'Damnit, where the hells Commander Barthax, he lead us here in the first place and hes not coming for me!' Vincent thought as he continued to pull at the chains, 'All I remember is that fucking paladin knocking me out and everything went black'

He looked to his right seeing a bag of something on the ground. It was his bags! "Shit, if I can just reach my thieves' tools..." he murmered as he began to hear foot steps. Somehow by the reach of a hand he was able to swipe it, be he was still skimming the surface of the board and the chains for a lock.

Footsteps were heard and seconds later Vishas entered the room. "Are you ready to play?" he asked. However his eyes were then fixed on Vincents squirming hands has he continued to try to break free. "Try all you want, you'll never get out... alive," he persisted.

"See.. now thats where you're wrong, you think Im taking bullshit from an insane bastard like you?" Vincent replied. Vishas was shocked with surprise as Vincent sat up waving the thieves' tool in his hand, smiling.

"Gaurds!" Vishas screamed...

To Be Continued...


End file.
